leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mimikyu (Pokémon)
|} Mimikyu (Japanese: ミミッキュ Mimikkyu) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it when hit by an attack. Biology Mimikyu is a small Pokémon whose body is almost entirely hidden under a rag. Its beady black eyes are visible through holes in the body of its disguise, and the fringe of an amorphous foot or lower body appears to be visible under the hem of its rag. Occasionally, it will also extend a black appendage from under its rag. The veil itself resembles a . The cloth is yellow with black tipped ears. The Pikachu face appears to be drawn with crayons, consisting of black eyes, red cheeks, and a squiggly black mouth. Mimikyu also carries a small stick resembling a lightning bolt to create a tail for its costume. When its disguise is damaged, the costume's head droops limply backwards, revealing Mimikyu's ruse. Larger rips in the costume are accompanied by shadowy vapors pouring out from whatever is hidden within. A lonely Pokémon, Mimikyu is always covered by its disguise. Since this Pokémon is weakened by sunlight, it is rumored that the veil is used for protection. It is believed that seeing its true form will cause a mysterious illness or even a painful death. Mimikyu's disguise is modeled after Pikachu because of the popularity of Pikachu-styled merchandise, thinking that its disguise would allow it to make friends with people.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/mimikyu/ If its rag is damaged or its neck is broken, it spends all night patching it, and seeks revenge on the one that damaged it, fearing that its true identity could have been exposed. Mimikyu finds repairing its neck difficult, often causing it to cry inside. Mimikyu is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the Z-Move . File:778Mimikyu 2.png|Artwork of Mimikyu's empty rag File:Jessie Mimikyu uncovered.png|Silhouette of a Mimikyu's true form swimming in water In the anime Major appearances Jessie's Mimikyu Mimikyu debuted in Loading the Dex!. Though tried to catch it, it decided to side with instead after spotting and becoming enraged by its presence. Mimikyu was by Jessie in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. Other Acerola's Mimikyu, nicknamed Mimikins (Japanese ミミたん Mimi-tan), first appeared in Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime?. Unlike regular Mimikyu, Mimikins is an actual ghost of a deceased Mimikyu, and thus can float in the air and pass through solid objects. It appeared again from Tough Guy Trials! to Guiding an Awakening!. Minor appearances A 's Mimikyu appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. Pokédex entries and type. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu, but little is known about this Pokémon. It's said that a scholar who once tried to look inside met his end.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mimikyu debuted in PASM16. was tasked with taking a picture of a Mimikyu that lived at the abandoned Thrifty Megamart in order to complete his second trial. After befriending the Totem, Sun it and gave it the nickname Franc. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Mimikyu appears as a Pokémon summoned from the Poké Ball, where it uses its signature Z-Move on any opponent who gets too close to it. Unlike its depiction in the core series , Mimikyu grabs its target instead of jumping on top of it. If the target is at 100% damage or more, they will be instantly knocked out, and Mimikyu will leave behind its disguise and presumably depart afterwards. Mimikyu also appears as a . If its Spirit is equipped, the fighter will start the match with Death's Scythe. Game data Pokédex entries Disguised Form |} |} Busted Form |} |} Game locations (Totem-sized)}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} In events |Carnival Mimikyu|All|Japan|10|August 14, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Mimikyu}} |Pokémon Center Mimikyu|All|Japan|10 |September 22 to November 16, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Pokémon Center Mimikyu}} |Autumn Korean League Mimikyu|All|South Korea|10 |October 7 and 8, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Autumn Korean League Mimikyu}} |Ultra Spooky Cup Shiny Mimikyu|Japanese region|Online|50 |November 13 to December 30, 2018|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ultra Spooky Cup Shiny Mimikyu}} |Ultra Spooky Cup Shiny Mimikyu|American region|Online|50 |November 13 to December 30, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ultra Spooky Cup Shiny Mimikyu}} |Ultra Spooky Cup Shiny Mimikyu|PAL region|Online|50 |November 13 to December 30, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ultra Spooky Cup Shiny Mimikyu}} |Ultra Spooky Cup Shiny Mimikyu|Korean region|Online|50 |November 13 to December 30, 2018|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ultra Spooky Cup Shiny Mimikyu}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|100|5}} |Nightmare|Ghost|Status|—|100|15}} By tutoring By s |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} Side game data |- |} Evolution |sprite2=778Mimikyu Busted Dream |forme2=Busted Form}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Mimikyu. * On October 20, 2016, The Pokémon Company posted a Mimikyu-themed music video onto their YouTube channel titled Mimikyu's Song. * According to an official piece of merchandise, Mimikyu's height does not count the head of the disguise, only the body.@PokeshopperVGC on Twitter Origin Mimikyu's disguise is based on . The execution of the disguise is similar to ghost costumes made from bedsheets. Mimikyu also shares similarities with the , a about a kind and gentle fairy spirit whose horrifying ugliness causes it to be perpetually alone. Name origin Mimikyu and Mimikkyu may be derived from ''mimic and きゅうきゅう kyūkyū (onomatopoeia for squeaking, similar to ). It may also involve a corruption of 迷宮 meikyuu (mystery). In other languages , mimic and |fr=Mimiqui|frmeaning=From and |es=Mimikyu|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Mimigma|demeaning=From and enigma |it=Mimikyu|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=따라큐 Ttarakyu|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=謎擬Ｑ / 谜拟Ｑ Mínǐ-Q|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=謎擬Ｑ Màihyìh-Q|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |da=Mimikuy |dameaning=Corruption of English name |ru=Мимикью Mimik'yu|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Jessie's Mimikyu Notes External links |} de:Mimigma es:Mimikyu fr:Mimiqui it:Mimikyu ja:ミミッキュ zh:谜拟Ｑ